


City of Stars

by vanitypride



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Angst, F/M, Nostalgia, One Shot, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Series, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitypride/pseuds/vanitypride
Summary: “Spike Spiegel was gone, gone forever, and he was never coming back.There would be no future with him, and he would never come to know how she really felt toward him.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cowboy Bebop is not my original work. That credit goes to Cain Kuga. I do not profit from this piece, nor do I claim any copyright to the characters involved.
> 
> The song “City of Stars” is also not mine. It is from Logic’s incredible album, “The Incredible True Story.” Definitely worth the listen if you get a chance. I’m sure you’d all like it, plus Steve Blum (Spike’s English dub voice) is in it too.
> 
> Lastly, this songfic one-shot takes place post-series. It is highly recommended to play the song while you read this at a steady pace. That being said, here’s a link to said song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e2bMsmx_tQQ 
> 
> Happy reading everyone!

  
   
**_Ahhh…_ **

  
It had been a month since that day.

**  
_Ahhh… Ahhh…_ **

  
A month since he left the Bebop, and never returned.

**  
_Ahhh…_ **

  
Faye Valentine remembered that day quite well.

**  
_Ahhh…_ **

  
No matter how hard she tried....

**  
_Ahhh…_ **

  
No matter what she said or what she did...

**_  
Ahhh…_ **

  
She couldn’t change his mind.

**  
_Ahhh…_ **

  
He had been stuck to the past.

**  
_Ahhh…_ **

  
She still remembered his words,

**  
_Ahhh…_ **

  
the last words he ever spoke to her.

**  
_Ahhh… Ahhh..._ **

_  
“I’m not going there to die;_ _I’m going to find out if I’m really alive. I have to do it, Faye.”_

**  
_I know that you think this song is for you_ **

**_I used to long for you and adore you_ **

  
And just like that he had walked away from her, continuing on his way.

He was being selfish, not seeming to give a damn for those he was going to leave behind.

Faye had an eery feeling that he was never coming back…

and it scared her to death.

**  
_My life was just fine way back before you_ **

**_Now when you reach out I just ignore you_ **

  
Gazing at just his backside, it hit her that this was their last conversation.

That this was the last she was ever going to see of him.

That was when she shot five bullets into the ceiling of their ship, but he didn’t stop.

He kept walking away.

**  
_This isn’t a love song (Woah)_ **

**_This is so long_ **

**_You did me so wrong for so long, for so long_ **

  
Little did she know that he wasn’t being careless.

In fact, he actually did care.

He didn’t need her to get caught up in the middle of this.

He didn’t need her to get kidnapped again, or worse…

He didn’t even want to think about the possibilities.

All he knew was that she should stay out of it.

**  
_(Music Break)_ **

**  
_No I never thought I could live my life without you_ **

**_All you ever seem to do is scream and make it all about you_ **

  
But the woman was stubborn as a mule.

She wouldn’t let up.

She wanted to be a part of Spike’s life,

and not just as a shipmate.

Or a friend.

She was selfish.

She wanted so much more.

She wanted him to just let go.

Let go of Julia and move on!

**  
_And so I doubt you,_ **

**_I doubt you even know what's on my mind_ **

  
But that wasn’t going to happen; Julia meant everything to him.

It was always Julia, is Julia and always will be Julia.

Even that woman plagued her own thoughts.

**  
_I said I doubt you,_ **

**_I doubt you even know why I left you behind_ **

  
But Faye still wanted to have hope.

She yearned for Spike to change his mind and come back.

And if not that, he could’ve asked for help.

They’d worked together countless times, what would be different about this?

**  
_I know that I've been living_ **

**_I know that I've been living_ **

**_I know that I've been living_ **

**_I know that I've been living_ **

  
At least then she wouldn’t be so hopeless.

She’d get to be by his side.

But it was impossible now.

Now that he was forever gone.

How could he have been so foolish,

so heartless,

to throw away his life like that?

Didn’t he see how much she cared?

Faye shook her head.

**  
_In the city of stars_ **

**_Where there's flying cars_ **

**_A brand new home for everyone_ **

**_And even life on Mars_ **

  
She took in her surroundings,

wanting to distance herself from her thoughts.

She was currently seated atop a grassy hilltop in a Mars suburb,

gazing out onto the city lights below.

**  
_In the city of stars_ **

**_Where there's flying cars_ **

**_A brand new home for everyone_ **

**_And even life on Mars_ **

  
Above her was the star-lit sky,

but that only got her thinking of _him_ again.

Was that really his fallen star she saw that night?

She shook her head, berating herself.

**  
_This isn’t a love song (Woah)_ **

**_This is so long_ **

**_You did me so wrong for so long, for so long_ **

  
Now, she was the one who needed to stop.

She was the one who needed to let go.

She was being a hypocrite.

Just like Spike, she was holding on to the past.

Hell, why was she even here?

On _his_ home planet of all places?

Did she still care this deeply for him?

**  
_And so I doubt you,_ **

**_I doubt you even know what's on my mind_ **

**_I said I doubt you,_ **

**_I doubt you even know why I left you_ **

  
Faye heaved a sigh.

Spike Spiegel was gone,

gone forever,

and he was never coming back.

There would be no future with him,

and he would never come to know how she _really_ felt toward him.

How she grew…

...

_to love him._

**  
_(Music Break)_ **

   
**_Ahhh…_**

  
It was the sad truth,

**  
_Ahhh…_ **

  
but she had to accept it eventually.

**  
_Ahhh… Ahhh… Ahhh… Ahhh…_ **

**_Ahhh… Ahhh… Ahhh… Yeah, ahh, yeah._ **

  
She had to _learn_ to let go, gain the _courage_ to let go, and thus, move forward.

Perhaps this was her way of doing so, of bidding adieu to Spike and to those feelings.

By coming to this place and setting things straight.

Her attention was soon drawn to a teenager not far off throwing down some raps.

This would hopefully be a good distraction, though he looked eerily familiar...

**  
_Much love to Def Jam, even though they undershipped me_ **

**_Did me like Bobby did Whitney but the fans was with me_ **

**_Know my name around the world but it still ain't hit me_ **

**_All the talent in the world and they still don't get me_ **

**_I didn't talk about my race on the whole first album_ **

**_But black vs white bullshit was the still the outcome_ **

**_How come these motherfuckers can't seem to let it go_ **

**_Judging rap by race instead of the better flow_ **

**_Who gives a fuck who made it, I penetrated and innovated_ **

**_While they emulated, give a fuck if I'm hated_ **

**_I'mma do it til I get it, fuckin’ nominated_ **

**_Bitch I dominate it_ **

**_Yeah, emails from Rick Rubin, dinner with No ID_ **

**_Chilling with B-I-G D-A-Double D-Y K-A-N-E_ **

**_Not many get to what I do and now enemies_ **

**_Thinking they slick as fuck like the finna befriending me_ **

**_But let's get back to the music, I'm gone_ **

**_Outside of this solar system I'm searching for paradise_ **

**_Livin' the life, bitch I've been a vet_ **

**_Fuck all these cats on the internet_ **

**_I love Hip Hop and I hate Hip Hop_ **

**_'Cause people that love Pac hope that Drake get shot_ **

**_'Cause he raps about money and bitches, for heaven's sakes_ **

**_Pac did the same shit, just on a drum break_ **

**_Now I ain't wanna name names, I'm just droppin' this game_ **

**_We all people, all equal_ **

**_Now let me let off, yeah yeah_ **

**_Now let me let off_ **

**_Tougher than raw denim, my flow you can't identify_ **

**_Talib said it best back in the day, we just tryna get by_ **

**_Two words, Mos Def, in my headphones_ **

**_Black on one side, now I'm in another zone_ **

**_Switch flows, fuck 'em up_ **

**_Play the game, run 'em up_ **

**_Yeah I sold a couple records but people don't give a fuck_ **

**_All the people want is real_ **

**_Guess that's why Logic appeal_ **

**_All the power in the world, hold that, tell me how that feel_ **

**_Racism on television and in magazines_ **

**_Paying taxes so soldiers don't run out of magazines, god damn_ **

**_Country don't give a fuck who I am_ **

**_Just a youngin' on the rise with a mic in my hand_ **

**_And I am, here's to the Roc_ **

**_The .45 Glock that my older brother pop, shot_ **

**_And I am finally on top_ **

**_Too high up, not a drop_ **

**_Stop, we gettin' guap, gettin' guap_ **

**_I am livin' like I ain't got it_ **

**_Spit the flow so robotic, man who gives a fuck about it_ **

**_Maryland 'til I die but I had to get the fuck up out it_ **

**_I love it and hate it, you probably don't know man, I doubt it_ **

**Author's Note:**

> So, how'd you all like it?
> 
> It's been awhile since I posted anything. I originally wanted to post it last week on Valentine's Day, but I was hesitant since it wasn't exactly a lovey-dovey fic. So instead I decided to upload it a week later.
> 
> I also realized this is one of the safer fics I've ever written in my life. Everything else I've posted is rated "Explicit." lol. So it's different, good to have a change of pace every once in a while I guess.
> 
> Anyway, I'm rambling. Looking forward to your guys' comments. ^^


End file.
